


The Equivalent of Sunday Morning's in Space

by yourfearlessleader



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on in Jim and Leo's dom/sub journey. Snippet of lazy Sunday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Equivalent of Sunday Morning's in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Soft dicks and subby!Jim wheeeee
> 
> Must also mention the crying and over-sensitisation whoops

Every so often, there is an opportunity for Jim and his CMO to not have to leave their bed for most of the day. This time is usually spent exploring their tentative new relationship after being just friends for so long.

Jim is lay on his side, with Leonard curled around his back lazily pushing two fingers in and out of his ass. They’ve been like this for a while and Jim has come twice just from Leo finger-fucking him, his cock lies soft on his thigh and come is splattered across his stomach. The third time he came was dry and deliciously painful.

He’s sweating where Bones is pressed up against him, rubbing his dick along the curve of Jim’s spine. He feels sore and used up, breathing hard and over-sensitive. His whole body is tired but it still feels good.

Leonard murmurs in his ear, ‘You ready to go again?’

Jim shudders as Leo’s fingers start to pick up the pace, driving up and rubbing against his prostate. 

It’s too much.

‘Bones stop. No, I can’t,’ he gasps, and bites the flesh of his forearm that his head is resting on. 

Leonard’s hand stills, pressing right against his gland. Jim keens and bucks his hips away.

‘I haven’t had my turn yet,’ Bones growls in his ear, and takes his fingers out finally.

Jim's mind screams yes, but his hole feels puffy and sore and he doesn’t know if he can keep going when his whole body is protesting. Tears well in his eyes when the head of Bones’ dick nudges in. It’s a slick burn as he inches forward, a lot of lube easing the way, and Jim sighs when Leo is flush up against him.

He loves it when Bones gets like this, controlling him and demanding more than Jim has ever given before. Each time, they go a little further, testing Jim’s limits, and seeing as this is only early in their relationship, Jim already feels like he’s almost at breaking point. It’s exhausting but in all the right ways.

Leo fucks him gently; little flexes of hips, and breathes hard against Jim’s shoulder. He feels tense, wired up from not letting himself come yet, whereas Jim is limp, unable to do more than lie there and marvel at Leo’s self-restraint.

Jim wants Bones to let go, to do what he knows he wants. He’s no wilting flower; he can do this, he wants to too.

He squirms back and gasps out a cry as it nudges Leo deeper. 

‘C’mon,’ he pants, throat dry. ‘I can take it.’

There’s a seconds pause as Leo contemplates whether he really can take it. He huffs out a short laugh, amused by Jim’s unwavering insistence to test his nerve then pulls himself up, moving Jim’s hips with him so they stay joined. Jim rolls his body along too and settles on his knees, back arched and face smushed into the pillow.

Leonard takes a stronger grip on Jim’s hips, digging into the flesh so hard it whitens, and begins a punishing pace, snapping his hips fast and brutal. This is the only time Bones is rough with him, knowing that Jim can manage it, that he needs to give up control of something in his life.

Jim scrabbles his fingers under the pillow, trying to keep steady as Leonard fucks hard into him. His cock hangs flaccid between his legs, completely spent from earlier and not even thinking of getting hard again. A different kind of feeling spreads over his skin, prickling warm and sweet without the urgency of orgasm, but sharp-edged and grounding from the pain.

He nearly screams when Leonard tilts his angle, shallowly thrusting and pounding ruthlessly against his prostate, abusing the already sore spot. Jim moans loudly into the pillow, tears leaking from his eyes, body confused between pleasure and pain. The grip Leo has on him stops him from jerking away. Jim is way past over-sensitised and it hurts, but he needs to prove he can do this.

He sobs once, the movement wracking his body uncontrollably, and Leonard comes, noiselessly as always, hips jerking erratically as he spills hot inside the captain.

Leo removes his dick gently when’s he finished, easing out of Jim’s abused hole, strings of come leak out with it and it glistens on the raw red of his skin. Leonard bends down to lick it and Jim whines as his tongue dips in once. He straightens up again.

‘Alright Jim, we’re done,’ he says soothingly, stroking Jim’s thighs as he eases him back down. 

Leonard lies down facing him and kisses Jim’s hairline. He smiles tiredly at Bones and closes his eyes as the other man wipes the tear stains from his cheeks.

‘Love you Bones,’ he whispers, meaning it wholeheartedly.

Leo presses their foreheads together in response. ‘I love you too Jim.’


End file.
